<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>run against the motion by lacunia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238528">run against the motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia'>lacunia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: The Raven King, Book 3: The King's Men, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Hurt Neil Josten, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew promised Neil he would protect him after Neil humiliated Riko at Kathy's interview, but Neil never actually expected himself to need that protection. </p>
<p>He figured he'd be dead by May, name and face forgotten, but apparently it's not just his father and his men out to get him, as Neil learns the hard way that Andrew goes through with his promises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten &amp; Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>run against the motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we never really got to see Andrew's protection over Neil in action, other than his desperate attempts to get him back after Baltimore, so I decided to write this! I was absolutely killing it on COD mobile, but then my thumb got cut on some metal so I couldn't play anymore cause I had a bandage on and, y'know, touchscreen--but I can still type so yay have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ⅰ</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil and Nicky walk out into the corridor, ready to make their back to Fox Tower to get ready for practice. The two have just visited the library, where Nicky had distracted Neil from his Maths homework by chatting about Aaron and Katelyn's rising relationship, Andrew and Aaron's strained kinship, his own dark past and about Exy not being a good enough partner for love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil's head is still swimming, full of numbers and equations, and he walks by Nicky's side with a head full of cotton, so it's a shock when someone suddenly appears in front of him. Neil's reflexes tell him to move, but he's too slow, and he accidentally shoulder-bumps the person.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The student's coffee falls to the ground and splats with an angry thump, and his many pages and books are quick to follow, dumping into the brown mess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck!" He shouts. The person's taller than both Nicky and Neil, hair pitch black and skin so pale the eyebags under his eyes make him look dead. His eyes are bloodshot and his hands are shaking; he's obviously under stress and Neil probably just made his day 100 times worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicky is apologising before Neil can even think to. "Oh, shit, man. Sorry about that. You came out of nowhere." Nicky waves a pathetic hand to the mess, "Do you want some paper towels or something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a murderous look at Neil, the man says, "No, dipshit. I don't think fucking paper towels are going to help<em> this,</em>" He mimics Nicky's wave, hand limp, and Neil realises he's right. Nothing will help those papers now; they're drenched and soaked into the spilt coffee. The books on top aren't much better off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry," Nicky says again. He shoots Neil a look that screams, <em>say something!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The student's face screws up, ugly, at Nicky. Neil opens his mouth to speak but the man beats him to it. "No," He says. He jabs a finger in Neil's chest and Neil slaps it off. "I want to hear <em>him </em>say it. Aren't you guys on the Exy team? Is he too fucked to speak, or something?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil eyes him. He <em>was </em>going to apologise, but now the students gone and said something about the Foxes. "I was going to apologise," Neil snaps, "But now that I know you're a major asshole I don't think I need to anymore. Consider it karma."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man's so unhinged that his punch makes Neil's head ring. He goes down hard, Nicky's gasp covered by the sound of the next punch as the student comes after Neil. Neil shoves back, hoping to gain some leverage, but the dude's bigger, taller and is high on releasing his stress, taking his anger out on Neil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil manages to kick him in the gut with his knee, but the man just stands up and slams Neil up against the wall with another punch across his chest. Neil lets out a cry he doesn't mean to, and in the next second the weight's taken off of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The students body slams down against the ground, tackled by a furious medicated Andrew. The blonde may be shorter than his target, but he's got more than enough muscle to make up for the height difference.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicky rushes to Neil's side, demanding reassurances that Neil's alright, but all Neil can do is watch, slightly dazed, as Andrew makes punch after punch on the student. He knows he's been under Andrew's protection ever since he humiliated Riko on television, but he hadn't ever seen it in action. It was one thing to watch Andrew stand in front of Kevin, but it was another to see Andrew do it for a person like Neil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew stops after he's made the same amount of damage the person has done to Neil, and he leans in to murmur something to the beaten man. He grins deviously and smiles around at the gathered crowd, which quickly disperses after they make eye contact with Andrew.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew gets to his feet and kicks the pile of wet books, and then he turns to Nicky and Neil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow!" He says cheerfully, "What a day, what a day. Hmm. <em>Kevin </em>Day. I have a feeling he'll whine if we're late to practice, so chop, chop you two!" Andrew pushes them forward as he speaks, getting them away from the scene, but whereas he lets go of Nicky, he holds onto Neil and drags him to the car waiting outside on the curb for them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin's annoyed face is visible through the windscreen, and Neil goes to hop in the backseat after Nicky but Andrew clenches his arm around his wrist, so Neil halts. Andrew opens Kevin's door up and points to the backseat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're serious?" Kevin asks, sending a deadly look at Neil. His eyes scan over the visible red mark on his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'm Andrew," Andrew says. He laughs, delighted by his own joke. He points his finger more viscously and Kevin gets the idea. "Good boy," Andrew says when Kevin unbuckles and leaves the front seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not a dog," Kevin grumbles, and Andrew whistles. Kevin looks at him and Andrew laughs once more, causing Kevin's scowl to deepen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew suddenly turns his back on Kevin and he swings back to face Neil. In the next moment Neil is manhandled into the front seat, his arms wrestled over his chest and legs chucked in sideways, and his seatbelt is tight as Andrew buckles it around him. Andrew closes the door and makes his way to the driver's seat, and then they're off to the Fox Tower.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The car ride is filled with the music from the radio, and when they pull up at the Tower, Andrew swings around in his seat and smiles at Kevin and Nicky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Off you pop, you two," The blonde says, "Me and Neil are going to have a chat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin's gone before he's finished speaking, but Nicky hovers. He holds one hand on the door handle and looks from Andrew to Neil before he settles a wary gaze on Neil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Having door trouble, Nicky?" Andrew asks as he reaches through the space between his own seat and door. He opens Nicky's door for him and flashes a grin, "No worries. I've got it for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicky sighs and exits with a final glance at Neil. He races up to Kevin's side, and when they're out of sight Andrew turns to face Neil. His fingers fly up and capture Neil's chin, and he turns his head from side to side, tutting. Neil lets him get his look and says, "I'm fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew traces the red mark on his cheek with the tip of his finger and says, "Of course you are," He smiles, "Next time someone bumps into you, maybe just apologise, hm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was going to--" Neil starts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But, he was an asshole, wasn't he?" Andrew cuts him off. He takes his hand away from Neil's face and waves it at him, eyes widening as he speaks, "Here's an idea--don't make my job harder than it needs to be. Got it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stare at each other for a second and Neil nods. Andrew nods back and continues to stare at him. When Neil slowly reaches for the door handle, not knowing if he's dismissed or not, Andrew gestures and says, "Buh-bye!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil leaves the car and makes his way up to Fox Tower.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>-</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, after practice, Neil is sent down to the vending machine. Dan and Matt have been practically begging him to go get them snacks ever since they got slightly tipsy, but Neil's pretty sure he was just coaxed out of the room so they could spend time with each other in peace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil makes sure he's slow to press the buttons, dragging his experience out as long as he can, and he pauses as he observes the different choices. Neil knows that Matt and Dan won't really mind what he gets, but the least Neil can do is get them snacks they'd actually like. He grabs out some small packs of chips and a few chocolate bars, and he's thinking about the candy when there's a sound at the end of the otherwise abandoned hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil turns to look and meets eyes with the student he fought with at the library. They have an angry black eye and they lean on their left leg more so than their right. His lips upcurl when he spots Neil, and the hallway isn't long enough to dim his, "Oh, great."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil resists the urge to roll his eyes and returns to the vending machine. The person doesn't seem to like that though, as he storms forward until he's only a foot away from Neil. He doesn't wait for Neil to face him before he speaks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know I failed my test because of you, you bitch?" He snarls, "If you hadn't ran into me I would've aced it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Neil doesn't reply, the man smacks the food from Neil's hand, scattering it all on the ground, and it's no longer Neil's fault that he can't help himself. He faces him and says, "Me running into you changed nothing. Seeing as you act like a five year old, I'm going to have to assume you're as dumb as one too and say that those notes would not have helped you at all, you stupid asshole."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man's face contorts into fury and Neil is shoved up against the wall. His leg is angled weirdly and Neil struggles against his attacker as he's slammed into the surface. "You talk a lot of fucking shit," The student hisses, leaning in close. One of the chip packets bursts from under his shoe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you take anger out on others when you can't accept that you're an idiot," Neil shoots back, and the hallway echoes with his thump as he's pushed into the vending machine. Neil turns around and punches the side of the person's head and the two continue to push and pull at each other for a few more moments. Neil manages to land a scratch along the man's arms, but he's easily slammed back into the wall, and he elbows the student in the face instead. His hip is tugged painfully when the man reels back from the hit, and heavy footsteps come from the end of the hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two are pulled away from each other by a familiar blonde, and Neil watches as Andrew shoves the man up against the wall. Neil slumps into the vending machine and puts a hand up to his hip bone. It's night, so Andrew hasn't taken his pills, and his face is blank--but his eyes are very dark as he smashes the man's head into the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You must be hard-of-hearing," Andrew says evenly. The man gets an arm loose and tries to hit Andrew, but he just snatches the arm and twists it behind the person's back, causing him to make a painful noise. Andrew continues, "So I'll say it again. Don't touch him and we won't have a problem. Understand?" The man doesn't reply, and Andrew pulls him forward just to slam him back into the wall. A knife appears in Andrew's hand and is caressed against the student's neck, who pales further. Andrew repeats, "<em>Understand</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand," The man gasps, staring at the knife. Andrew gazes at him for a moment, heavy-lidded, before letting him go. The student slumps against the wall before he's up again, quickly leaving the hallway as fast as his injuries can let him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil watches him go silently, and spares a look for his fallen cargo of snacks before he's looking back at Andrew, who's already looking at him. Neil looks away and crouches down to pick up his snacks, pushing the burst chips away for someone else to deal with. When he stands up he realizes Andrew has migrated into his space, standing behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil stays facing the wall as two hands settle on the wall in front of him, caging him in, and Andrew's voice tickles his neck and causes goosebumps as he asks lowly, "Have you always been such a damsel in distress, or is that a new development?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil's throat is suddenly very dry. He manages to get out, "Does that make you my knight in shining armour?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew doesn't reply, and Neil doesn't dare move as they stay standing in silence. A moment passes before Andrew steps away, and Neil turns to look at him. Andrew nods in front of him and Neil takes his cue to start walking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On their way back to the dorms, Andrew walks behind Neil and keeps him close, and when they reach Neil's dorm door Andrew leans against the wall and waits for him to unlock it. Before Neil goes in, though, he turns and holds one of the chocolate bars out. He knows he doesn't need to necessarily thank Andrew, as it's just their deal, but he still thinks Andrew deserves a chocolate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew stares at the offering and uses two fingers to pinch the corner of the wrapper to drag it from Neil's hand. It dangles between his fingers and Andrew snaps his gaze up to Neil's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Night," Neil says, and he closes the door. Andrew must wait to hear it lock, because after Neil does so, he hears his footsteps thump away and Neil walks to the loungeroom to meet with Dan and Matt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ⅱ</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil hadn't meant to fall asleep, and especially not in public. It's just that his internal timer is messed up thanks to Christmas at Evermore, and his wounds hurt enough to make him drowsy every passing moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil stares at the computer in front of him, open to an Exy site with all the latest news. He's in the library, and <em>had </em>been searching for any news about his stay with Riko, but the digital clock down in the corner of the screen says he's lost nearly two hours from sleeping. He's supposed to be meeting Abby at the stadium by now, before the girls arrive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After turning off the computer, Neil somehow manages to drag himself from out of his seat, and he conceals his winces from the other students, but he can't hide his limp as he makes his way out of the library. Walking out of the library is the hardest thing he's ever done, and Neil leans on the entry-way for support and takes a breath before continuing into the hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He squints against the brightness of the day leaking through the windows, used to the darkness of Evermore, and luckily there's hardly any students trekking in the hallways so Neil can stumble all he wants as he walks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, Neil has barely started walking before his entire body is being shoved into the wall. Neil feels something tear and a strangled cry escapes him. Everything <em>hurts. </em>The bruises painted over his body burn and groan, and the stitches in him stretch. His bones creak and Neil wonders why people can't just leave him <em>alone</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't fight back as his face is wrenched back by the hair, so he slumps his body into the wall. He holds onto the arms wrapped around him, his legs lifted off the ground, and looks over his attacker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's another student, one that Neil remembers vaguely seeing around. He has tan skin and freckles covering the expanse of his skin, and his brown hair is in all directions. He's wearing Edgar Allen merchandise, and he looks mad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The breath is knocked out of Neil when one of his hands wraps tightly around Neil's neck, shutting off his airway. Neil pathetically claws at the hand around his throat, weakly struggling with his legs, but the man presses forward with his body, rendering his lower half useless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man stares at the bandage on his cheek, where his tattoo is hiding underneath. His eyes don't even seem to see the bruises overlaying Neil's face as he sharply jabs a finger at it. Neil rakes his fingernails over the hand threatening to kill him, and it's loosened enough for Neil to get a rattling gasp of air in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get..." Neil stumbles out, "Get <em>off of me.</em>" The weight is doing all sorts of things to Neil mind, flashing him back and forth between here and then and Palmetto and Evermore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man ignores him and starts to peel back the bandage. Neil reaches a hand up and, with all the strength left in him, violently sticks his finger into the man's eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He screams in pain and jolts his head away from Neil, but his now watering eye is forgotten as he turns to Neil with a rageful look. He continues holding Neil by the neck and brings him forward just to smash him back into the wall, and Neil winces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it true?" He leans forward again. He grabs the hand that Neil doesn't have wrapped around his arm and slams it into the wall, crushing his wrist in an iron grip. He squeezes Neil's neck and Neil manages to let a choked noise out. The man continues, "Is it true that some dead-weight little fucker like <em>you </em>is joining Edgar Allen?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil shakily grins at him but can't speak because he can't <em>breathe, </em>and the man lets go of his wrist and brings his arm up and punches Neil straight across the face. He stays holding onto Neil's neck so he doesn't fall, and next he brings his knee up into Neil's waist and Neil feels his stitches pull out, and a tear escapes the corner of his eye as his need for oxygen is ignored again and again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hand is forcibly removed from his neck when a body slams into the man, and Neil slides down the wall as the weight is removed entirely. He doesn't have the strength to move, and instead leans against the wall awkwardly as he tries to breathe, his throat burning and entire body on fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>More tears escape down his face, and Neil tugs at his own hair. He can feel blood sliding down his wrist from where the man had rubbed his scabs from Riko's handcuffs raw, and Neil pulls his sleeve up to cover the liquid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tilts his head to the sound of a fist meeting skin and takes in the sight. Andrew and the man have skidded across the ground and Andrew is punching the man so violently his head keeps bouncing back up from the ground to meet Andrew's fist continuously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew has his other hand wrapped around the man's neck and Neil realises he isn't stopping, and he won't if Neil doesn't intervene. Neil takes a shuddering breath and chokes out, "<em>Andrew.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil realises immediately it's a mistake. Andrew snaps his head around to look at him, and his eyes darken so much it looks as though his golden eyes have gone black. He stares at the wetness of Neil's cheeks and the blood making it's way down his fingers, and he turns back and wraps both hands around the bloodied mans neck, knuckles turning white as he strangles him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Andrew--" Neil says, and a cough bursts from his chest. He lets it pass and says, "Andrew. <em>Andrew</em>!" The blonde's head once again snaps to look at him and Neil speaks before he looks away, "You're going to kill him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows appealing to Andrew's better nature won't do him any good, but he hopes Andrew knows where Neil's thoughts are going. If Andrew kills him, he'll go to jail, and then he can't protect Kevin <em>or </em>Neil or anyone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew stares at him and looks back at the man and slowly, slowly releases his hands from the man's neck. He stares down at him and then gets up. Neil watches him approach and expects Andrew to just help him up, but instead Andrew hooks his arms under Neil's thighs and hefts him up into his arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil freezes, unsure where to put his hands. He knows Andrew doesn't like being touched, and he doesn't know the safe-zones, but he also doesn't want to ask because the blonde's eyes are still incredibly dark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew, as gently as Andrew Minyard can, reshuffles Neil's legs so they're weakly wrapped around his torso, and he uses a hand to hook Neil's arms around his head. He starts walking, leaving the man dazed on the floor, and Neil slowly sinks into his hold. Andrew doesn't stutter under his weight, and Neil gazes up at the cameras.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows the student won't report Andrew's attack because he would only get himself caught, and Neil relaxes into Andrew even more when the man manages to get himself up and stumble away, in the opposite direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What happened?" Kevin demands as soon as he spots them. Andrew places Neil in the back seat. "Why are you bleeding?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew doesn't answer and Neil slumps against the door gratefully when it closes. Nicky swings around from his place in the front seat to gaze at him with wide eyes, and Kevin starts poking and prodding at Neil's sides, causing him to hiss. Kevin sits up and glares at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aaron looks over Kevin's shoulder with a curious eye and Neil closes his own so he doesn't have to see the doctor-like gaze. Kevin pokes his side again and Neil slaps his hand away and opens his eyes and says, "An angry Raven fan. It's fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is not--" Nicky starts, and cuts off when Andrew gets in the drivers seat. The blonde turns the music up all the way and starts driving them to the stadium.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>-</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil exchanges his scars for Andrew's compliance during practice, and when Neil's going to get changed for Columbia Andrew follows him into the room for his part of the deal. Andrew helps him out of his shirt and gazes over the scars with a bored expression, which helps Neil feel better about all the damage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His finger traces over the fresh bruises from the Raven fan, all light blue and purple instead of brown like the old ones from Evermore, and Neil see's the discreet frown at Andrew's lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's stayed away," Neil says, and Andrew's eyes flick up to his, "And hasn't said anything about the tattoo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew doesn't say anything, and he leaves Neil to get changed. Neil thinks that's the end of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, after the weekend is over and Neil's walking around with makeup on and hiding facial expressions of pain, he comes out of class to see Andrew and Kevin waiting for him. Kevin's looking around at all the freshmen with a disdainful look and Andrew's staring at a singular spot in the wall, his gaze snapping over to Neil when he steps out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew says, "Next class?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil says, "Spanish," confused, and Kevin turns on his heel. Neil watches him go, puzzled, and Andrew glances in front of him and then back at Neil. Neil hesitantly starts walking and Andrew follows after him and the two watch him walk into Spanish--Kevin annoyed and Andrew blank.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They continue doing it throughout the week, no matter how much it fucks up Andrew and Kevin's class schedule, and Neil finds he doesn't mind the new ritual all that much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>ⅡⅠ</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only been one day and Neil is already sick of the freshmen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a new year, Neil's Vice Captain of the PSU Foxes and every single one of them are making their way downtown for dinner. Practice had been...kind of a shitshow, with two of the new recruits, Jack and Sheena, assholes to everyone but Kevin. Jack especially had it out for Neil, bringing up all sorts of bad memories with his vicious words, but Neil and everyone else refused to have a go at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil is enjoying the peace and quiet at the back of the group of Foxes with Andrew by his side, hoping Jack leaves it that way. He hasn't said anything since they've started walking, but Neil won't count on it. He's like a ticking bomb.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But until Jack says anything, Neil can enjoy <em>this. </em>The dusky sunset, the warm air and even warmer sun, his family gathered around him and a future waiting for Neil to catch up with it. It's all very nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil leans into Andrew's hold and hums happily into his hair, and Andrew pinches his waist, grinding a cigarette between his fingers. From the front of the group, Kevin loudly says, "Neil will agree with me," and then adds even louder, "Neil, do you think our rebounds are a critical part to our play?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Kevin," Neil murmurs into Andrew's hair before he realises Kevin won't be able to hear him. He turns away from Andrew and shouts back, "Yes, Kevin!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin laughs victoriously and Nicky makes a sound of protest, but it's all drowned out by Jack's whisper to Sheena that isn't <em>actually </em>a whisper, "Well, of course he'd ask Wesninski. The only reason he's Vice Captain is because he sucks everyone's dick on this team."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew's leaving Neil's side before he's even finished his comment, and Neil watches as he grabs the back of Jack's neck. He shoves Jack up against the display glass of the shop next to them, viscously hooking one arm up underneath his neck and tilting his head back at an uncomfortable and painful-looking angle. Jack makes a strangled sound and claws blindly at Andrew's arm, but a kick in the gut gets his hands to fall down, useless. People from inside the shop stop and stare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not even the worst comment that Jack's made yet, but maybe it was the 'Wesninski' that set Andrew off. The Foxes freeze and Andrew leans forward, and Neil watches as he says, "If another word that isn't about Exy comes from your mouth, you won't have a tongue, understand?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jack opens and closes his mouth, eyes wide, and nods pitifully. Neil <em>would </em>feel bad...but, well, he doesn't. So. There. Andrew leans back enough for Jack to struggle out of his grip and watches with bored eyes as he makes his way back to the small group of freshmen, all of them wide-eyed and staring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other original Foxes grin at each other and Kevin points at Andrew, "You just told someone to speak about Exy--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew flicks him a look. "Shut the fuck up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil smiles and pushes back a question and focuses on dinner, and lets Andrew thread his fingers through his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>-</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, Neil lets Andrew tug him to his chest and rests his back against his stomach. One of Andrew's hands curl underneath the pillow they're sharing, and his other arm wraps itself around Neil's waist, lightly tracing one of the memorable scars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil presses one of his hands down to the one on his waist and he brings it up to press a kiss to it. Andrew noses around the back of his hair and nuzzles his neck with small kisses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil says, "You threatened Jack. Before, when we were heading out for dinner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That I did," Andrew says. Teeth start making themselves known and lips travel around Neil's neck, lightly trailing along his jaw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil's eyes flutter close and Andrew hums, considering, as he sucks underneath Neil's chin. Neil's mouth tries to form words and after he fails once, twice, he gets it on his third try, "You said you'd let me stand my own ground."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew pauses, and he brings his hand away from Neil's to squeeze his hip bone. Neil opens his eyes and looks at him, but Andrew's eyes are closing again and his teeth are digging into a forming mark. Neil slumps against the pillow again with a sound, eyes closing once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence falls over them as Andrew continues working, and Neil believes the conversation to be put on raincheck until Andrew says, "On the court," suddenly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil's eyes open and he says, "What?" His mind is butter from Andrew's attention to his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Andrew pulls away and taps Neil on the cheek. Neil meets his eyes and Andrew clarifies, "I will let you stand your own ground on the court. I will intervene off the court."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neil gazes at him before letting a small smile grace his face. He leans up and they share a kiss and Neil whispers, "Okay," against Andrew's lips.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys enjoyed! if you did, leaving a comment would make me vv happy!! feel free to check out my other AFTG works as well &lt;33<br/>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>